Inner and Outer Pain
by BlackFox12
Summary: Follows Punishments and Firsts. Zhane endangers himself yet again, hurting Andros in the process


**Inner and Outer Pain**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything from Power Rangers, and we're not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Follows Punishments and Firsts. Zhane endangers himself yet again, hurting Andros in the process

**Authors:** BlackFox12/Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Andros/Zhane

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers; full sex; some violence

* * *

The night seemed to be perfect, with Zhane lying in his lover's arms as they rested together after having made love under the golden glow of candles. They had been dating for months now, and Zhane was more in love than ever. He was about to sleep when DECA's alarms went off, causing the blond to groan in exhaustion. "Oooohhh.."

Despite the hazy afterglow of sex, Andros was up as soon as the alarms went off, pulling his clothes on, immediately wide awake.

Zhane was definitely not in the mood to get up, but then pouted at the swat to his bare bottom to get up. He finally got up and got dressed, pouting a little before they blew out the candles and left the room.

As soon as they were out in the main corridor, Andros began running towards the source of the alarms. "DECA, are we under attack?" he demanded.

Zhane followed and felt his hole aching as he did, and smirked. Damn, Andros knew how to leave an impression on him every time they had sex; but then went to a console while DECA told them there was a fire. "Aww man, the engine room." He then ran out the door to try and put it out if he could.

"Zhane!" Andros quickly told the other rangers of the situation, and then tore off after his boyfriend, wondering if Zhane had learned anything from their continual discussions... probably not.

Zhane rushed to the engine room and grabbed one of the fire tanks to put the fire out. The sirens of alarm continued to blare around him, inching closer to the door, not entering the engine room unless he needed to.

The amount of smoke billowing out into the ship's corridors made it almost impossible to see anything. Andros put his arm up to shield his face; and then morphed so that he was better protected.

Zhane continued to fight the fire, coughing a little as the smoke bellowed at him, only to yelp at a fierce flame that shot at him. "Aghh...aww, man." He continued to fight the fire, but morphed to protect his face and body; but he was sweating.

Andros fought his way through the smoke and flames, and grabbed Zhane's arm. "You need to let the doors close so that they can contain the fire. Come on, Zhane."

"But I've almost got it...WHOA!" Zhane dodged out of the doors so that they closed when a large flame licked at him. The silver ranger landed on his side, panting hard and coughing a little, with the doors now sealed.

Andros immediately crouched down next to his boyfriend, powering down. "Zhane, power down," he ordered.

Zhane groaned and coughed, looking at his boyfriend. "Power down." His face was a little dark from the soot as he looked up at Andros. "I'm in trouble again?"

Andros took a deep breath. "We're just going to go to the medical bay right now."

"Andy, are you going to spank me?"

"Do you think you deserve it?" Andros asked, his expression unreadable.

Zhane sighed and looked at Andros. "I don't know, Andy. I should have waited for help, though."

"You also shouldn't have been attacking a fire without the protection of your ranger suit... but I just want to take you to the medical bay right now, Zhane."

Zhane headed towards the medical bay with a groan, and pouted when he got in there to be checked, knowing that he was going to get spanked. The blond knew that he needed it, but he wasn't too happy about it.

Andros stood by and waited, lost in his own thoughts. He was starting to think that Zhane really wasn't learning his lesson about being less reckless... this was the fourth time it had happened, and Andros now didn't know what to do.

Zhane squirmed a little on the medical bed and, once he was freed, the blond hopped of the bed with a sigh, feeling bad for being so stupid and reckless.

Wordlessly, Andros slipped his arm around Zhane's shoulders, steering his boyfriend in the direction of his room. "You need to get some rest."

Zhane looked at his lover and obviously felt bad. "Are you coming with me?"

"I need to think about some things... but I guess I can do it just as well in the room..."

Zhane looked down and frowned, his dark eyes showing disappointment. "Okay, I guess...if you have things to do..."

"You need to rest," Andros said. "I'll stay in the room with you, but I have things I need to do."

Zhane began to wonder what Andros was thinking about, and once they got into his room, the teenager turned around to look at his boyfriend. "This is about me, isn't it?"

"You need to sleep," Andros said again. "Don't worry..."

"But you're mad at me."

Andros sighed, and sat down on the bed, pulling Zhane down next to him. "I don't know what to do. I'm not certain anymore."

Zhane looked at his boyfriend, only to feel the tears running down his dirty face, leaving wet clean streaks. "I...I am sorry, Andy, I don't know...I was only trying to help, but keep screwing up."

Andros slowly brushed the tears away. "I don't think spanking you is doing much good."

"So you're just going to give up on me?"

"I didn't say that. You tell me, Zhane. How effective is it for me to spank you as punishment?"

"It hurts, Andy, and I don't like to be spanked. Just...I don't know; when my butt feels better I tend to, um, jump into things."

Andros shook his head, rubbing at his forehead. "So what will help? I don't want to lose you to your own recklessness."

"I...I don't know...spanking hurts, and I don't like them."

Andros grimaced. "Maybe we should talk about maintenance spankings..."

Zhane looked confused, but then heard the word spankings and gulped. "W...What?"

"I really don't know what to do with you, Zhane... but a couple of the sites I found mentioned something about maintenance spankings. It doesn't sound like fun, but if I think it'll help curb your recklessness..."

"I...don't understand..." Zhane was confused and a little scared, considering if it was paired with the word spankings, he knew his backside was doomed.

"Maintenance spankings are – from what I've read – spankings that aren't actually for any kind of wrongdoing," Andros replied. "More as a reminder of the consequences."

"B...But you want to spank me for nothing? How is that supposed to help?"

Andros looked quite serious as he replied, "At the moment, you're still behaving recklessly. You just said that, as soon as your bottom gets better, you just go and jump right in. Maybe getting a spanking every week will help those reckless impulses... besides, that's what it works out as anyway."

Zhane pouted cutely. "So I get a sore butt for nothing?"

"If it'll stop you acting recklessly, it won't be for nothing."

"But do you have to spank me when I didn't do anything?"

"What else do you suggest I do?" Andros asked, a slightly sharper tone entering his voice. "At the rate you're going, you'll be dead within a month! Or back in the cryo chamber!"

Zhane stood up with tears in his dark eyes, also shouting. "I don't know! How in the universe should I know?" He had lost his own temper at being yelled at, and lost his emotions, going to his washroom and sank to the floor, crying.

Andros sighed, and ran his hands through his hair, feeling bad for losing his temper like that. He struggled to get his own emotions under control, and then stood up, walking over and knocking lightly on the washroom door. "Zhane? I'm sorry... Let me in. Please?"

Zhane didn't bother to answer and just wiped the tears from his face, not wanting to even discuss this. "Why? I'll just be dead in a month anyway, so why bother?"

Andros sighed quietly. "Zhane... I had to deal with you being gone for two years. I had to try and accept that you probably wouldn't wake up. I can't do that again. I'm not strong enough."

Zhane pouted behind the door, but didn't want to lose Andros or his life with his behaviour. "So you want to spank me every week for nothing."

"I want to keep you safe. You're acting without hesitation. Zhane, you didn't even morph to deal with the fire," Andros said, sounding tired and a little sad.

"I didn't see anyone else going to try and stop it. I was only trying to help. I don't want to be spanked once a week at least for correcting my behaviour, but..." Zhane sighed and shifted on the floor. "But...I can't just run from consequences...never have and never will."

"Zhane... will you let me come in?" Andros asked again. "I don't want to punish you – but if it's a choice between that or you losing your life, then I'm sure you know which I'd choose."

"I know, you'd choose to spank me." Zhane opened the door, pouting a little. "I know you're mad, but only wanted to help, Andy."

"I'm not mad... I'm worried." Andros stepped over and hugged Zhane tightly, his fingers trembling slightly as he held onto the silver ranger.

Zhane let his boyfriend hold him and was close to crying again, needing to make a mature decision, and chewed his lower lip. "Um, I guess this is for the best and to help me...to help us curb my behaviour."

Andros sighed, and leaned his forehead against Zhane's. "I don't want to lose you again," he said seriously and slowly. "You can hate me if you want to. I don't care."

"I don't want to be spanked once a week for nothing, but if it can help us as a couple and curb my reckless behaviour, we can try it. I don't want to lose you either, and don't hate you, Andy...might a bit after being spanked or before it, but won't really hate you."

Andros shrugged, and said honestly, "I'd rather have you alive and hating me than dead and not." He brushed his lips lightly against Zhane's forehead. "You need to get some rest."

"You are not going to spank me?"

"I am – tomorrow. You need to get some rest first, and I...need to go to Earth."

Zhane nodded and was exhausted, so didn't fight Andros when he led him to the bed to sleep. He began to wonder why Andros was going to Earth, but didn't ask. His dark eyes closed as he drifted off to the land of dreams.

Andros waited until Zhane was fast asleep, and then ported down to Earth. It took him a bit of searching, but he finally found the shop he was looking for. He went inside, purchased something, and then came back out again to port back to the ship and to his room, lie down next to Zhane, and fall asleep as well.

Zhane was still sleeping when Andros returned, only to cuddle into his lover's arms.

* * *

Andros woke up with a slight groan, and sighed, knowing that he had a very unappealing chore to deal with today. He cast a sideways glance at Zhane, and then leaned over to kiss him lightly on the lips.

Zhane only moved a little, losing the warmth of his lover's body lying beside him.

Andros kissed Zhane again – deeper this time – and then lightly touched his shoulder. "Come on, get up. We should deal with this now."

Zhane groaned when he was woken up and yawned. He blinked and then groaned, not wanting to deal with a spanking right now,. "Awww, right now?"

Andros nodded. "You've been sleeping for quite a while. You'll feel better once it's over with."

"Doubt it, Andy, my butt won't thank you for it."

Andros kissed him lightly for the third time that morning. "Your butt might not feel better... but you will."

Zhane pouted a little and chewed his lower lip. "Okay, let's get it over with."

"I went to Earth to take care of the suggestion you made last time you were over my lap," Andros added.

Zhane blinked and turned a little pale. "Uh...huh...what suggestion?"

Instead of answering with words, Andros simply picked up the bag containing his purchase and handed it to the silver ranger.

Zhane cautiously took the bag and opened it, only to turn pale, taking out a large wooden board. He had the feeling his butt wasn't going to like this, but he was slightly confused. "W...What is it?"

"It's a paddle," Andros replied simply. "Which is what you suggested I get for you."

Zhane dropped the wooden paddle in shock with wide dark eyes. "Uhhh...Are you serious? You are using that thing on my butt?"

Andros leaned over, placing a hand on the bed either side of Zhane, and moved in very close. "Yes. And believe me, with the way I've been feeling, you're lucky it's not something worse." The strong emotions – the hurt and fear – that Andros kept holding back showed very briefly on his face.

Zhane leaned back with his eyes wide and saw the look, but he suddenly looked down, feeling horrible for having hurt Andros. "I...I'm sorry...Didn't mean to upset you."

Andros sighed briefly, and closed his eyes. "You've been doing that each and every time you risk your life."

"And I mean it every time, Andros. I obviously need the help, and keep trying to not be so reckless."

Andros opened his eyes, and looked seriously into Zhane's. "So you say. But just talking to you doesn't do any good." He retrieved the paddle, and just held it for a moment.

Zhane whimpered and knew that Andros was serious, so he slowly began to remove his clothes, giving Andros an, I want some attention later after you spank my butt, look.

Not answering with words, Andros leaned over and kissed him long and lingeringly.

Zhane melted into his lover's arms, feeling his body heating with his desire, almost forgetting that he was getting spanked. That quickly came back to his mind when he found himself over Andros' lap with his bare bottom prone for his punishment, letting out a tiny squeak.

"I really hope I'm getting through to you, Zhane. I think you truly don't think about how others are affected by your actions." Andros let the first smack fall hard.

"Oh!" Zhane grunted when the first smack came down on his bare bottom, wanting to squirm, but remained still, knowing that he deserved to be punished.

Andros paused, letting his hand rest on the place he'd just smacked. There was more he wanted to say – but it was difficult for him to find the words. "When you're in a relationship with someone, you can't just endanger yourself recklessly without a thought. It implies that you don't care at all."

"Oww! I do care, Andros. I love you!" Zhane squirmed a little and found that his boyfriend had a good hold on his waist.

"So you say – but your actions don't always show that." Andros landed another hard smack, knowing that he was being harsh – but also knowing this needed to be said. Something was going to have to give.

Zhane trembled at the harsh words, and tried not to burst into tears again; but he knew they would soon be coming soon. He always sobbed during a spanking, and his bottom always burned like he'd gone supernova.

Andros took a deep breath, and then began the hard spanking in earnest, quickly heating up Zhane's bottom.

Zhane felt his breath hitch at the hard smacks to his bared cheeks, only to begin sobbing over the other teenager's lap, wanting it to end. Sadly, he knew this was only the beginning.

Andros continued to rain down the smacks hard. Every time he went to falter, he remembered how he'd felt every time Zhane had risked his life. By the time he felt that he'd given Zhane enough from his hand, his palm was aching, and Zhane's bottom was nearly crimson. Andros picked up the paddle, but didn't immediately start using it.

Zhane was sobbing by the time Andros' hand halted spanking him, and he gripped the bedding with his hands. He trembled and sobbed, his entire body shaking, feeling the wood resting on his scorching cheeks. The teenager wanted to beg, but couldn't.

Andros took a breath that hitched slightly, as if he was close to tears himself. Without a word, he brought the paddle down, snapping his wrist so that the wood would sting but not bruise.

"Aghhh! God, Andros!" The words broke from his lips when the wood struck his naked bottom, making the silver ranger yelp in pained shock.

Andros paused briefly, but then brought the paddle down several more times, his heart aching but fuelled by the memories of Zhane frozen...

Zhane sobbed over his lover's knees, with the unforgiving wooden paddle striking down on the bouncing red cheeks.

Andros brought the paddle down ten times altogether, and then pulled Zhane up and into a hard embrace, pressing his face into the silver ranger's hair and struggling to keep his own emotions under control.

The silver ranger's body shook as he sobbed in the red ranger's loving arms, wanting the burning to stop. His voice was quivering as he spoke, "I'm s...sorry...hurts."

"I know." Andros's own voice shook a little, and he hugged Zhane tighter. "I know you're sorry. I forgive you. I love you."

"Love you too...please don't use the paddle again during the weekly...um spankings?"

Andros shook his head. "No, those'll just be my hand." He slid his hand down to lightly rub Zhane's behind. "Zhane, please..." His voice trailed off.

Zhane wasn't sure what Andros was begging from him, and hissed at the sting. "W...What do you need, Andy?"

"I need you to stop hurting me..." Andros said finally. "I can't keep going through this."

"I don't try and hurt you, Andros. I couldn't ever try to hurt you, and love you so much. Please, I never mean to hurt you; and will try harder to behave myself."

Andros sighed very quietly. "I don't know, Zhane... Sometimes it seems you don't. Maybe it's that you just don't think, but...you still manage to hurt me."

"I am sorry, maybe I don't deserve you, Andros...I just keep hurting you."

Andros shook his head, holding Zhane tightly. "No...I want you, I love you, and you do deserve me. I hurt you before when I ignored you, but I learned from that. I wish you'd learn...unless you're unconsciously punishing me for something else?"

"I couldn't punish you for anything, Andy...I just don't seem to be able to behave myself."

Andros kissed Zhane softly. "Well, let's hope the weekly spankings help, then..."

"I will do whatever it takes to stop hurting you, even if my butt hurts."

Andros gently ran his fingers over Zhane's back. "Which day should we use for your spankings?"

"I don't know; but not on the weekends, so my butt isn't sore then...um, maybe on Monday?"

"You know that these spankings are going to happen regardless of whether you get into trouble during the rest of the week, right? It's Friday now, so your first maintenance spanking will be in three days."

Zhane groaned at the thought of his butt getting spanked even when he got into trouble, with Monday also resulting in a good butt warming. "Oh man, my butt is doomed."

"Did you want to pick a different day?"

"No, I guess Monday is a good day; or maybe Fridays, to keep me being good for the weekends?"

"Which means that you won't get spanked for another week," Andros pointed out. "Mondays are probably best, so that we can start mostly straight away."

"I guess you are right, and the sooner the better." Zhane couldn't believe that he had just said that about starting weekly spankings, but if it helped their relationship and his behaviour, he'd do whatever it took.

Andros kissed him softly, and then lay back on the bed, pulling Zhane down on top of him so that his sore bottom wasn't in contact with anything.

Zhane tearfully smiled and kissed his lover. "I love you so much, Andros."

"I love you too, Zhane. Even when you hurt me."

"I never mean to, and hope this stops me from doing it."

"Me too – because otherwise, I'm out of ideas." Andros let go of Zhane with one hand so that he could find the jar of cream. He coated some on his fingers, and rubbed it over Zhane's red bottom.

Zhane moaned when he felt his lover's fingers rubbing along the skin of his bottom, unable to help but be aroused by what Andros was doing to him.

Andros kissed Zhane softly, even as he let his fingers tease his boyfriend's hole.

"A...Andros...G...God..." Zhane groaned when he felt his lover teasing him to no end, unable to help his arousal, his penis already leaking on his lover's lap.

Andros slid his hand round to take hold of Zhane's erection and begin massaging it, leaning his forehead against Zhane's. "I think I should have spanked you when you first woke up from being frozen."

"Are you kidding meohhhhhh." Zhane panted with his skin wet with sweat, needing more contact. "Uhh...ahhh please need you, need more..."

Andros pushed a finger gently inside him, kissing him hard and with less control than usual.

Zhane returned the passion, feeling the finger inside his body with the boy moaning in delight. "Please...take me, please..."

Andros continued to prepare Zhane, and then coated himself with the cream before pushing inside his boyfriend.

Zhane's breath came in soft pants as he felt the hard flesh pushing up inside his tight, welcome passage, sliding down, gazing at his lover. He saw love in the chocolate eyes and smiled, leaning down to kiss those sweet, gasping lips.

Andros returned the kiss hard and passionately, bringing them both to the edge with slightly forceful strokes and thrusts.

Zhane rode his lover with passion ruling them both. He loved Andros and always would forever. "I love you, Andros...Always will, no matter what."

"And I will always love you," Andros said against Zhane's lips.

"I am yours forever and will always be your Zhane." The teenager soon arched his back and cried out as he spurted white seed all over them both. "Aghhh! Andros!"

Andros pulled Zhane hard against him, and kissed him deeply, then gathered him close in his arms. "We can go back to sleep now, if you like."

"Hmm yeah, that sounds good." Zhane smiled and lay down on top of the other teenager, before he was gently moved off so that it didn't hurt him. He soon was on his side with his lover holding him.

Andros held Zhane tightly in his arms, hand drifting gently through the blond hair, before his eyes closed and he slept.

Zhane soon fell asleep as well, his butt aching; but he felt loved now more than ever, even if it meant he would be spanked once a week at least. He loved Andros and would do anything for him, even if it meant bending over his boyfriend's lap more times than he would like.


End file.
